


It hertz

by patience_for_delia



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vanity Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patience_for_delia/pseuds/patience_for_delia
Summary: Another broken lamp, this time Vanessa get badly injured. Written for Vanity Fest day two.





	It hertz

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

*Pang  
Everything went dark.

“Aaah.” Charity and Vanessa screamed in unison.

“What was that?” Vanessa asked panicked.

“I think that bloody light bulb Paddy fixed just exploded.”

“I’ll go grab the ladder.” Vanessa sighted.

“Yes, you do that and I’ll wait here.” Charity agreed.

“I wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

Vanessa got back with the ladder and pliers and collected the last light bulb from the drawer. She unfolded the ladder and climbed it, she used the pliers to try and get the bulb from the socket.

 

*Brrrrzzzzzz clash 

 

The electricity went off, everything went pitch black, Vanessa collided with the floor.

“Ness! Ness!!” Charity ran over to Vanessa and held her head. “Ness babe wake up, please wake up!” Charity pleaded shaking Vanessa’s shoulders.

In that moment Chas ran through the door.

“What’s happened?” She asked worried.

“Please help her, I can’t lose her, please.” Charity begged crying.

Chas grabbed her phone and immediately called an ambulance.

“Someone is unconscious, I think she got electrocuted.” 

…  
“Around 40 years old, female.”

…  
“Is she breathing Charity?” Chas asked as calm as she could.  


“I I I I don’t know… I don’t know. Please.” Charity pleaded while stroking Vanessa’s hair.  


Chas kneeled down next to Vanessa, listened to her breathing and checked her pulse.  


“Yes she’s breathing but her pulse seams weak.” She responded to the phone.

…  
“The woolpack Main Street, Emmerdale.” Chas added.

…  
“Okay thank you.”Chas hung up the phone.

“They’re on their way Charity. I’m gonna ask Marlon to cover the bar and turn the power back on okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

Charity nodded.

After a minute the light turned back on and Chas came back into the room. 

“Where on earth are they?!” Charity shouted desperately.

“They will be here very soon Charity.” Chas tried to calm her down.

A couple of minutes later they heard the sirens. Chas let the paramedics in and they rushed towards Vanessa.

“What happened?” one of them asked charity.

“She was changing the light bulb then she got shocked and she fell from the ladder”. Charity answered quickly.

“Charity, give them some room love.” Chas said while pulling on Charity’s shoulders, trying to get her to move.

“I can’t leave her.” Charity said panicked.

“We got her.” One of the paramedics said while looking her straight in the eyes.

Charity nodded and she moved back.

The paramedics started treating Vanessa, a little while later they lifted her onto a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. 

“Are you coming with us?” One of them asked Charity.

“Yes.” She said immediately, she climbed into the ambulance and asked Chas: “Can you call Tracy and Frank please?”

“I will. Keep me posted.”

Charity nodded.

When they got to the hospital they rushed Vanessa inside and a nurse guided Charity into the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later Tracy entered the waiting room. Charity stood up and they hugged each other tightly. 

“How is she?” Tracy asked. 

“I don’t know.” Charity said completely broken.

They sat down next to each other. Tears were still streaming down Charity’s cheeks. Tracy reached for her hand and squeezed it. They sat in silence until the door opened and Frank came walking in carrying a crying Moses and holding hands with Johnny. When Johnny spotted Charity he released Franks hand and he ran over to her. Charity scooped him up and silent tears ran down his face.

“She’ll be fine, tough as nails that mum of yours.” Charity said while hugging him tightly.

“How is she?” Frank asked them trying to sooth Moses by rubbing his back.

“We don’t know yet.” Tracy answered hugging her father.

They all sat back down, Johnny on Charity’s lap with his head on her shoulder and Moses on Tracy’s lap next to Charity holding his mum's hand.

“She will be fine, she’s super super strong.” Tracy tried to reassure Moses.

He looked at his mother for reassures and she nodded at agreeing with Tracy.

A second later the door opened again the all sat up straight assuming it would be the doctor with information about Vanessa. But to their surprise it was Noah.

“What are you doing here?” Charity asked confused by his presence.

“Chas told me what happened. I need to be here mum, for you… and for her.” Noah said choking on the last words.

Tracy teared up at Noah’s words. She knew that Noah could act pretty harsh towards her sister and she was touched by his concern for her.

“Get over here.” Charity said. Noah walked over to her. He sat next to his mother and he gave her a hug.

“How is she?” He said trying to compose himself.

“We don’t know, but she’ll be fine. She’s survived worse after all, she’s dating your mother.” Tracy said reassuringly hoping she could cheer Noah up a little.

Noah smiled her words and Frank snorted.

“And she has you as a sister.” Charity retorted.

Frank snorted again and Tracy nudged him.

“And Frank as a father.” Charity added.

Tracy pulled a face at Frank. The door opened again this time it was the doctor.

“How is she?” Tracy asked first.

“She needs to rest a lot but she will be okay.”

Frank and Noah let out a sigh, Tracy started crying. Charity closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding.

“You can see her now.” The doctor told them.

“You go first, we’ll watch the kids.” Tracy offered Charity.

“Thank you Tracy.” Charity said handing Johnny over to Frank.

She followed the doctor to Vanessa’s room. When she saw Vanessa she ran over to the bed and clasped her hand.

“Thank God your fine.” She said crying.“Don’t ever do anything like this to me again or I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” Charity threatened her.

“You’re so glad I’m fine that you want to kill.” Vanessa answered with a hoarse voice.

“I love your smart mouth.” Charity said while kissing it.“I love you Ness, I love you so, so much.” She said while hugging her.

“I love you to Charity.” Vanessa whispered.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m here.” Vanessa said squeezing her hand. “Can you phone my dad and ask him if he can bring the boys over, I’d like to see them?”

“They’re here, in the waiting room with your dad.” Charity informed her.

“Oh.” Vanessa said surprised “Can you fetch them?”

“I’ll be back in a minute, don’t move.”

A minute later Charity walked in with Moses and Johnny and lifted them onto the bed.

“Be careful boys.” Charity warned them, scared that they might hurt Vanessa.

“Can Noah come in too he’s rather worried and he’d like to see you?” She asked Vanessa uncertain for her answer.

“Of course he can, he’s one of the boys isn’t he.” Vanessa said while hugging the kids. Moses was still sobbing.

“Hey Moses, I’m fine you don’t need to worry.” Vanessa reassured him.

“Really?” Moses asked hopeful.

“Really really.” Vanessa said tickling him.

Noah walked in and on seeing Vanessa he started crying as well.

“Come here.” Vanessa said while urging Noah to come over.

Noah hugged her really tight. 

“Noah can you loosen me a little cause your chocking me and the doctors had quite a lot of work on me already and I'm not sure they would appreciate it if they have to start over."

“Sorry. I’m just really glad your okay.” Noah sniffled.

“Thanks you Noah I’m really glad too.” Vanessa said smiling at him.

“No, thank you Ness, you’re always there for us and mum so thank you.” Noah said sincerely.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Vanessa said while tearing up.

“I do and I’m sorry I’ve been so rude to you.” 

“It’s fine Noah I’ve been a teenager myself.” Vanessa reassured him.

“Yes, a million years ago.” Charity joked.

“You do know your older than me right.” Vanessa retorted.

“Yeah and a lot wiser.” Charity winked. “I’m going to fetch Tracy and Frank, do I need to take the boys?” Charity asked scared to overcrowd Vanessa by all those people.

“No.” Vanessa quickly answered needing her boys with her after everything that had happened.

Charity nodded.

A moment later she walked back in with Tracy and Frank. They both hugged Vanessa.

“You scared us Teeny.” Frank told her.

“I was quite shocked myself.” Vanessa joked. But nobody laughed at her terrible pun.

“That’s way too soon babe.” Charity said apologetic.

Vanessa pouted in response.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again.” Tracy warned her.

“You don’t need to worry about that Trace, I won’t ever change a light bulb again. Next time I’ll just call a handyman.”


End file.
